


His Brothers Will Be Here Soon

by Ohcassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean, Caring Winchesters, Castiel Whump, Catheters, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, I know I tagged Cas/dean and Cas/sam but they aren't really together in this story, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Verbal Abuse, but Cas and dean hold hands so you can read it however you want, for once, the boys use their words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohcassie/pseuds/Ohcassie
Summary: Cas wakes up weakened in a hospital after being banished via sigil. His nurse doesn't have good intentions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about how a nurse's job in a hospital works. It doesn't help that I've never even been a patient in a hospital either. This is just me indulging in my Cas whump fantasies. If you have a dark thing inside you that enjoys reading about Cas being vulnerable and taken advantage of, this is for you.

It wasn't the first time this has happened. Waking up in a bed, scaring the the living daylights out of whatever nurse was checking on her presumably brain-dead patient. Cas came to and immediately reached to pull the tube that had been breathing for him out of his throat. The nurse snapped out of her temporary shock and rushed to pull his hands away from his mouth. Thanks to the banishing sigil, Cas was weak enough that the nurse was able to easily pull his hands down and call out for assistance. 

Annoyance won out against Cas's confusion as he proceeded to kick out, wiggle, and squirm against the nurse's firm hold. In no time, two other nurses appeared at his bed side to assist in strapping his wrists and ankles into padded restraints. The original nurse gave Cas a sympathetic look and began to talk him through how to breathe and cough so that she could extract the tube. After ten minutes of endless questioning followed by terse answers, Cas was dozing again, but still restrained. 

\---

"Yep. We got a name out of him earlier, Cas Winchester. Got a number, too. He has two brothers on their way now."

Two nurses stood outside of Castiel's room. One has dark circles under her eyes from the long shift. The other stands stiffly as he listens to the rundown on his patient for his shift that's just starting. 

"Sounds good. I guess I'll just make my rounds and let him sleep it off until the family gets here."

"Great! Good luck." With that the tired nurse leaves the fresh one to meet his patient. He enters the room just as Castiel begins to shift in his restraints and wake up again. The bleary blue eyes threaten to take the nurse's breath away. He quickly gets himself in check and begins the standard preliminaries. 

"Hello, Mr. Winchester. My name's Danny. I'm your nurse. Are you in any pain?"

The angel looks all around the room, then at the padded cuffs, then at Danny. 

"Can you unfasten me from this bed?" Danny swears the tones from the gravelly voice shoot right to his dick. He steps forward and picks up the clipboard that is attached to the end of the bed. Danny answers Cas while reading over the sheet. 

"I wish I could, sir, but it says here you're a risk for removing your IV." Cas squints hard at the nurse and even cocks his head a few degrees. 

"I never attempted to remove my IV. I tried to remove the tube that was pushing air in my lungs." Danny grimaces. They weren't kidding when they said this was an odd patient. As frightening as it was to imagine a patient trying to extract their own ventilator tube, he couldn't help but to find Cas interesting and endearing. Family is arriving "soon" huh? Soon should give him enough time. 

"Well, sir, you try to pull out one tube, who's to say you won't pull out another?" Castiel stares at the nurse trying to determine whether the question was a rhetorical one. He guesses it is not. 

"I say." Danny pauses in his checking the machines to raise an eyebrow at the unwarranted answer. A smile cracks across his face and he chuckles at the angel. 

"Unfortunately, your say won't do much the change the rules around here. The restraints stay for now. Okay, I'm going to lie your bed all the way back now." Despite the warning, the angel was not prepared for the sudden recline of his bed accompanied with the mechanical whirring noise. 

"Speaking of tubes, I'm going to check another one you have real quick." Before Cas could question it, Danny pulled the hospital sheet down to his knees and folded his hospital gown up to his hips. The angel strained to lift his head and was shocked to see a thin tube running from the tip of his penis off the bed to some unknown location.

"Wh-what is that?" Danny paused to look and see confusion in Cas's impossibly blue eyes. He scoffed and wrapped an ungentle hand around his patient's catheterized penis. 

"You've never heard of a catheter before? Seriously? They told me you were not quite all there, but I didn't expect you to be so incompetent." Castiel frowned at his nurse. One second he was friendly and conversational and the next he was cold and judgmental. The rough hand around his penis was fiddling with the tube, twisting it and pulling on it. It quickly became uncomfortable and he gave a tug at his restraints.

"That is starting to-"

"Oh I know your not liking this, sweetheart. But it's okay just don't make any noise and I won't have to hurt you." Lightning quick, Danny tucked Cas's hospital gown all the way up to his armpits. Suddenly so exposed, Cas gasped and twisted hard in his binds. 

"Stop! Get off-" Danny clapped a strong hand over the angel's mouth, cutting off his frantic protests. The nurse draped himself halfway over his patient's body, letting his free hand wander over his torso and groin while his lips assaulted the angel's tantalizing neck. 

"Mmh! Mmmph!" Cas's trapped voice echoed loudly around the room, much to Danny's dismay. He let his free hand grip the tubed-up groin as he drove his lips, teeth, tongue into his patient's mouth.

Cas pulled futilely at his bound wrists and ankles while trying to angle his face away from the the gnashing lips and teeth. Rage and fear battled in his head, and with his face set in anger and disgust, he closed his eyes to let a tear escape down his cheek. 

\---

Sam and Dean were rushing down a long hallway after hitting up the nurse's station for a patient by the name of Winchester. Dean's mind was reeling so much at the thought of Cas in a hospital bed, the dank smell of sickness didn't even register like it usually did.

"There's his room." Sam pointed a couple doors down. Dean was zeroing in on the door when he suddenly heard a shout come from the room. The brothers shared a quick look before flanking either side of the door, hands finding their guns. After Sam's nod, Dean flung the door open, gun drawn, and froze a couple paces into the room. 

A man, who is a nurse by the looks of it, was basically on top of Cas with his hands groping at the angel's exposed body and his mouth biting at his best friend's neck and jaw.

"Dean!"

"Get the hell away from him! Now!" Dean was seeing red. When he could see again, he had one hand fisted in the pervert's scrubs and the other balled in a fist, ready to strike. The nurse already had a bloody nose and swollen lip. The bastard was lucky Dean had the sense to put his gun away before he went at him. 

Once Dean bodily hauled Cas's attacker away, Sam rushed over to him and let his hands flutter for a moment, unsure whether to move Cas's gown, the sheet, or start in on the cuffs. He settled with pulling the gown back down to the angel's knees then unfastening his wrists and ankles.

"Sam. Thank you." Sam paused briefly to look up and find open gratitude and relief in Cas's eyes. He offered him a sad smile. 

"That's what family's for, Cas." The angel offered a shy smile back. 

"Sir! Step away from the patient. I've called security, but what the hell is going on in here?" A older woman clad in bright pink scrubs loomed in the doorway like a guard.

"What's going on is this hospital hired a rapist for a nurse!" Dean emphasized his point by shoving the bloodied nurse so that he sprawled in the middle of the room. The woman's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she shifted her stare to Cas. 

"Oh my god! Sir, is that true?" Cas was forced to look down under the intense pity showing on her face. He fisted his freed hands in the sheet as he gave a confirming nod.

"Now get him the hell out of here." Sam requested firmly of the nurse. She nodded her head and mumbled something about the security being there any minute as she stepped up to check through the various machines surrounding the bed and incline the bed so that Cas was mostly sitting up. Just as both Sam and Dean were about to drag the vile man out of Cas's room, two security guards entered. The nurse was quick to confirm that it was the injured nurse on the floor that should be escorted away, not the two giant, angry lumberjacks. 

After Dean was done glaring at the man being taken away, he rushed to Cas's side and held his hand tight. 

"Hey, Cas. You okay, buddy?" If Dean's voice wavered a little bit, neither Sam or Cas mentioned it. Sam placed himself on Cas's other side, laying a warm hand on the angel's shoulder. 

"I...yes. I am uninjured." Sam let out an exasperated sigh. Dean rubbed his thumb over Cas's knuckle. 

"No, Cas. I mean...I-I'm glad your not injured, but things like this...situations you-" 

"We want to know how you are mentally and emotionally right now, Cas." leave it to Sam to help Dean get the words out. Cas looked between the two brothers as Dean sent a nod and a silent "thank you" to his brother. Cas let out a shaky breath and nodded his head a little. 

"I'm a lot better now that you two are here. Now, can we leave, please?" Sam let out a fond chuckle. Dean smiled warmly at Cas and squeezed his hand. 

"Sure. Let's bust you out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> One of my more fluffy fics believe it or not. Comments and kudos encourage me to write and post more, so please, don't hold back:)


End file.
